Merry Christmas
by Petchricor
Summary: After convincing their parents to spend Christmas in Gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper have a blast. But there's still one person Dipper needs to get a gift for


**Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight~ Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel had convinced their parents to spend Christmas up at Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan, they would stay for seven days, including Christmas Day, before heading back home. Dipper and Mabel enjoyed their stay, the town looked so different when covered in snow and there were decorations up at every store and house on the block, and because of the cold most of the monsters were being quiet. It was so much fun and even their parents were having a good time with the kids showing them around the town and introducing them to everyone they had met over the summer. It looked to be a very merry Christmas indeed.<p>

Christmas morning arrived and Dipper had risen early, 6am to be exact. He got dressed quietly so he didn't wake Mabel, grabbed what was left of his Christmas allowance, the money his parents gave him annually to buy gifts for people, and went downstairs. He grabbed a fruit bar for breakfast and got ready to go out side as he ate it one-handed. While he ate he pulled on his snow boots and such. Once finished he tossed the wrapper in the trash and left a note on the counter telling them that he would be back soon before he walked out the door and into the darkness of the early morning.

As Dipper headed down the dirt rode he couldn't help but marvel at how the moon glowed on the snow he walked on, making it sparkle like something out of a story book. He chuckled at the thought as he came up upon the town, only a two shops were open this early, the general store and the diner. Dipper opened the door to the general store and the employe that was asleep at the counter woke up with a start at the bell that rang when he entered. She waved at him tiredly and Dipper smiled at her as he headed down the isle to look for what he needed. It took him a moment but he found them and went to check out.

"Merry Christmas," Dipper told her as he walked out of the store, having bagged his stuff in a gift bag he had bought. She waved to him with a tired smile as he walked back out into the cold of the early morning. The sun had just started to barely light up the sky, even though it wasn't even barely over the horizon, and gave the whole world a funny glow to it. Dipper smiled as he ducked under the broken fence, flinching as a bunch of snow landed on him. "Darn it." Dipper wiped the snow off of him and headed towards his destination, a deep frown covering his face when he saw McGucket sitting outside his hut, freezing cold with an old, worn jacket that had many holes in it being the only thing to help keep him warm. "Hey." McGucket looked over and a happy grin covered his face.

"Why, howdy! What brings ya here?" McGucket stood on his shaky legs to greet Dipper and the two shook hands, Dipper could feel the cold of McGucket's skin through his gloves. In response to the question Dipper held up the bag with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" McGucket got a confused look when he saw the bag but it was soon replaced by a grateful smile.

"You shouldn't have young'n," he told Dipper, ruffling up his hair. Dipper laughed a bit and shoved the present into McGucket's hands, eager to see his reaction. "All right, all right. Let the old man take his time." McGucket sat down and opened the bag, removing the small bit of paper and staring into it silently with wide eyes at the winter wear that lay inside. Dipper smiled and McGucket started to cry, pulling the young boy into a hug. "Thank you." Dipper smiled and hugged him back, telling himself to ignore the smell.

"It was the least I could do for you," Dipper told him. "I got you gloves too, and a pair of boots!" McGucket chuckled and pulled the jacket out, letting it replace the old one he had been wearing, letting Dipper show him how to put the socks and boots on. It felt weird for the man at first but he would get used to them in time, and he was so grateful for it. "There! Now you can be warm!"

"Thank you ever so much, it means the world to me!" Dipper grinned as he watched McGucket walk awkwardly in his new boots with a grin of his own. He chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. McGucket was one of the nicest, most selfless people Dipper had ever met, he hoped that someday he could be as nice and as giving as McGucket.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!<strong>

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
